


every little piece fell into place

by mazzledazzl3



Series: i'll be the man your dad hoped that i'd be [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody RPF
Genre: Announcement, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, good vibes, pregnancy announcement, sami and joe are besties, sorry if it gets repetitive/bad i was procrastinating on it big time, title: juliet simms - not broken yet, took 2-3 months to complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: Joe and Rami know it's time to tell their whole family about the twins.





	every little piece fell into place

**Author's Note:**

> here's a nice, long work to excuse the long wait for an update in this series. i really hope this is good, as i'm not the best at writing a lot of people interacting! enjoy. any and all positive comments are appreciated!

It was a pleasant afternoon when Joe and Rami invited Nelly and Virginia over to announce they were expecting not only one but two babies. Rami had managed to get over morning sickness for the most part, and he was showing even more. He had to make sure to wear looser clothes to hide his small baby bump. It wasn't hard to do, as the weather was getting colder quickly.

“Does this shirt look like it will give me away?” Rami asked as he looked at his body in the mirror. _I think everyone can see, but is that true?_ He was wearing a simple red sweater and jeans. He knew it was not supposed to be an obvious special occasion; it was a surprise. A surprise that would most likely have both mothers in tears.

Joe kissed Rami's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. “No, love, you look gorgeous. Red looks amazing against your skin.” He smirked as Rami shivered at the feeling of his breath on his neck. Joe couldn't stop looking at Rami in the mirror. He glanced at their wedding rings. _I really can't believe I'm actually married to this guy. The most gorgeous guy to ever walk the Earth. The love of my life._ Joe rested his hands on Rami's belly and kissed Rami's neck once again. _And now we're having two more babies._ Rami placed his hands over Joe's, smiling in relief and letting tension leave his shoulders.

“We are really having twins, two more babies,” Joe whispered. “Evelyn is going to be a big sister.” Saying it made it more real. He gently kissed Rami after every statement he made. He loved Rami, and he wanted to make sure Rami knew this without a doubt. Joe knew he didn't like all the extra attention now. He couldn't stop himself. They said for better or for worse, and worse sometimes involved him being a husband that worried too much.

Rami pushed Joe away before turning around to face him. “Joey, I love you, but I'm not a goat at a petting zoo,” he flashed a shy smile. “Why don't you go see if Evelyn is ready?” He pecked Joe's lips. Joe frowned; he then nodded and turned to exit the room.

Once Joe was gone, Rami looked back at himself in the mirror. _I knew I would struggle with this again._ He told himself. _Why did I tell myself it would be different this time around?_ He sighed; he wasn't used to not being small and thin. His body had never went back to its exact same state prior to Evelyn, but it was close enough to live comfortably. Now, though, he felt huge and disgusting, like a stranger in his own body. He didn't want to burden Joe with all of his insecurities. He knew he could sort himself out. He had before.

Rami pushed the negative thoughts to the back of his mind. _Mom and Virginia will be here soon._ He made sure everything was perfect. Then, he walked over to the table on his side of his and Joe's bed. He opened the drawer in it, and retrieved a small picture. He knew he would need it as proof. His mother and mother-in-law would probably assume he and Joe were lying out of complete shock. Rami smiled down at the photo, placing a light kiss on it, before putting it in his pocket. _My babies._

Rami headed towards the living room. He saw that Joe had already brought Evelyn in there, and she was playing with her favorite plush rabbit. Joe was standing alert, as if he was ready to leave at any time. He was looking down at his phone. He occasionally stole glances at Evelyn. Rami snuck up behind him, and wrapped his arms around him.

Joe gasped in surprise, nearly dropping his phone. “You as- jerk,” he said in a playful tone, minding that Evelyn was in the room, “you're so lucky I love you.” He shoved his phone in his pocket. He walked out of Rami's grasp, causing Rami to huff playfully. “Hey, you did it to me,” he said. “Let's call it even.”

“Daddy!” Evelyn squealed as she turned around and saw Rami. She ran up to him, still holding her rabbit. She made grabby hands up towards him. He carefully picked her up, and placed her on his hip. She showed him her rabbit. “She loves Daddy,” she smiled. She pressed the rabbit's mouth against his cheek, as if it was kissing him. It made him smile.

“And I love her, too,” Rami replied. He kissed the stuffed animal's forehead, which made Evelyn giggle. He then placed her back on the ground. She went back over to her other toys, and she was instantly in her own world. Rami looked over at her with pride. _That's my daughter,_ he thought. _And she's nothing less than perfect._

“My mom just texted me,” Joe said as he put his phone in his pocket. “She and Nelly met up earlier, and they're ready to come over.” There was a slightly nervous edge in Joe's voice. He never knew what his and Rami's moms would talk about when they were together. He didn't want to begin to think about the embarrassing stories his mother would tell when given the chance.

“Be careful,” Rami said, “I love you.”

Joe kissed Rami's forehead. “I love you, too. Make sure Evelyn knows where I'm going, I don't want to interrupt her.” He looked away from Rami, and motioned in Evelyn's direction behind him.

Rami quickly looked behind himself, scared of what he'd see. He smiled when he saw Evelyn treating her own rabbit like a baby. She was cradling it and rocking it gently. _She's going to be the best big sister,_ he thought. He looked back at Joe. Joe kissed his cheek before exiting their home.

“Mom, Virginia, Joe and I have a surprise for you,” Rami said with a bright smile. He was holding Joe's hand tightly. He looked at Evelyn in Nelly's arms, silently praying she would remember her part.

Nelly looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then she glared at Joe. “Joe, what did you do?” Virginia didn't say anything to object Nelly's question.

“What- What do you mean 'what did I do?'” He asked with a grin. He had to keep himself from spoiling the whole surprise. He had wanted to tell everyone he knew ever since he and Rami had found out about the twins, but so far, he'd only been able to tell Evelyn. He was itching to share the good news.

Rami shook his head. “Don't worry, Mom. Evelyn, why don't you go get your book, and show it to Jadda?” He motioned to where Evelyn would find her book. She squirmed out of Nelly's arms, and walked to where it was placed on the shelf. Everyone in the room watched her.

“She's learning so fast,” Virginia said in a grandmotherly-tone. “What is your book for, Evelyn?” 

Evelyn walked back over to her grandmas. She held the book out to them. Rami squeezed Joe's hand tighter. _Please be happy, please be happy._ He knew they would both be happy to add two more additions to the family, but there was always anxiety in the back of his mind. Joe ran a thumb over his knuckles, hoping the simple gesture would help calm him down.

Both Nelly and Virginia's eyes lit up as they got a good look at Evelyn's book. It said _'I'm Going to be a Big Sister!'_ on the cover, which was purple with a little girl dressed in magenta on it. Nelly looked at Rami, then at Joe, then back at the book. “Oh my- congratulations, this is wonderful news!” She exclaimed with a big smile. “I just knew something was different about you, Rami!”

Virginia immediately got up from her seat and hugged Rami. He was stiff at first, but he soon relaxed and returned the action. Joe giggled at his husband's awkwardness. Rami shot him a playful glare. “Congratulations!” Virginia smiled. “I'm getting another grand baby to spoil!”

Joe smirked, “Well, Mom, what if I told you you're getting _two_?”

“Of course I'd be happy, Jo- what?”

“We're having twins!” Rami replied. He was still holding Joe's hand. He knew he was going to be clingy for awhile.

Nelly helped Evelyn get down, then she got out of her seat so she could hug Rami. “Please don't tell me you're kidding, Joe and Rami, please!” She had tears of joy in her eyes. “I'd never forgive you!”

“We're not, Mom, I promise,” Rami replied in a quiet voice. He felt tears in his eyes as well. “Joe and I are really having twins!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture from earlier. It had the picture of the two tiny shapes with a dark, static-like background. It still warmed his heart, as if he was seeing it for the first time again.

Nelly couldn't have looked prouder as she looked down at the image in her hands. She held it carefully, as if it was one of the actual twins. “Oh my goodness,” she whispered. She wiped her tears away. She handed the picture to Virginia, who held it with the same gentleness.

“Joseph...” Virginia looked at her son with pride. “Two more grandbabies... Two more grandbabies to spoil!” She couldn't stop smiling. It did make her feel old, but she didn't want to take any happiness from the moment. She could practically feel Rami and Joe's shared anxiety.

Everyone in the room settled down in their original seats again. Rami was happy to hear Nelly and Virginia's reactions. He let them gush about the picture and the fact they would have more grandchildren to spoil for a few more moments. He never let go of Joe's hand, not even once. He leaned over against Joe. Joe placed a light kiss on his neck. Rami turned back to face Joe. Evelyn tried to force herself in between her dads; it was obvious she wanted to be the center of attention.

“When did you two find out?” Virginia finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Just a few weeks ago,” Joe replied. “We were trying to plan the perfect time to announce it, but we were always so nervous.”

“Why? This is the best news I've received all week!”

“This was all so unexpected... I didn't even believe it at first,” Rami explained with a nervous chuckle at the end. “It became very real when I became nothing but a petting zoo to Joe.” He playfully glared at Joe, who stuck his tongue out in reply in the same playful manner. He also stole a kiss on the cheek, making Rami blush. _Damn you, Mazzello._

“Daddy!” Evelyn called out, making sure to hold out the 'y' at the end. She had managed to lay across both Rami and Joe, rather than sit in between them.

“Yes?” Rami replied, looking down at her.

“Baby again?” She asked, keeping her eyes locked on the picture Nelly was holding. She'd seen both of her parents holding it a lot, but she had no idea why. It was just another piece of paper.

“Yes, Evelyn, you're going to be a big sister!” Nelly said. “To two siblings!”

Evelyn shook her head quickly. “One,” she stated. One was more than enough to her. She didn't even know what a baby was, but seeing as it was already taking Rami and Joe's complete attention away from her, it didn't sound good.

Joe smiled, almost apologetically. “She'll get used to the idea.” He patted her on the back. She giggled softly. She reached towards her rabbit on the far end of the sofa, and Rami grabbed it for her. She hugged the stuffed animal tightly.

“We haven't told Sami, Jasmine, John, or Mary about this yet, so don't mention it to them,” Rami said. He knew Sami would tease him about having twins, telling him he'd finally see what their mom had to go through. He was ready for it, though.

“My lips are sealed,” Virginia said, mimicking the action of zipping up her lips and locking them, before throwing away the key, and Nelly nodded in agreement. 

“I'm sure they will all love the news, especially Sami. He takes the role of being an uncle very seriously,” Nelly added.

Rami, Joe, Nelly, and Virginia all talked happily as the hours passed. They mentioned the twins a lot, about how they would spoil them, make sure they knew they were loved, and how Evelyn would be the best big sister - even if she didn't know what a baby was yet. Rami stayed relatively quiet for the most part. He knew Joe was missing his family, so he let him catch up with everything. A nap sounded great to him, too.

-

Every time Joe was alone with Sami or John, he almost let the secret slip. Rami often threatened to duck-tape his mouth shut. Joe was awful around Sami; it could only he worse when he had to keep a secret, especially one as important as a pregnancy. So, when Joe and Rami invited Sami over to tell him in person, since he was in town for the weekend, Joe was only ten times worse.

“What are you so jumpy about today, Joe?” Sami asked Joe as they stepped outside on the balcony to Joe and Rami's apartment. He had noticed Joe randomly focusing on something really hard, and biting his lip. He was obviously holding something back.

Joe smiled hesitantly. _Oh, fuck my entire existence._ “I can't tell you... yet.” _Fuck my bed privileges, too, I guess._

Sami searched Joe's face for a few seconds before he smirked. “I think I know what's going on,” he said. He had seen Joe act like this before, and it was usually reserved for one occasion and one occasion alone. Being a teacher made Sami good at observing a person's behavior. “It's a miracle you're a successful actor, because you're horrible at controling this act.”

“What does my career have to do with the current situation, Mr. Seventh Grade Teacher?” Joe asked, looking away from Sami. _Sami is a teacher. He has to be smart. He's seen it all._

“I won't say anything until I'm sure,” Sami replied. He just had to find Rami, then he would be firm in his idea. Even though he would never admit it, Rami was just as horrible at hiding stuff from him as Joe was.

Joe nodded, and let Sami step back inside. “This is fine, this will all be fine,” he told himself. _Sami definitely won't figure this one out!_ He hoped the couch would be comfortable that night. He looked out at the cityscape more time before joining everyone else inside. He saw Sami talking to Rami. Rami was holding Evelyn. Joe froze when Rami looked him in the eye. He smiled apologetically. Rami said something to Sami, put Evelyn down, then made his way to Joe.

“Joe, did you let the news slip?” Rami asked Joe in a whisper. He looked into Joe's eyes, looking for any sign of guilt or lies.

“No- no,” Joe replied. “I didn't. I promise. Not like last time.” He ran his fingers over Rami's cheek cautiously. _I didn't, I didn't, I didn't. Sami is just a good guesser._ “Don't worry,” he quickly added.

Rami scanned him for anything that could prove him wrong. Rami knew what it was like when Joe and Sami were together. Joe was chattery and acted as if he were a teenager that was living off energy drinks. Sami was just as bad, as he often egged Joe on. Rami found it funny most of the time. He got great enjoyment out of his husband and brother's jokes. Even if he was often the butt of the joke. 

Once Rami was certain Joe hadn't let the secret slip yet, his expression softened. He and Joe shared a quick kiss. “I knew I could trust you,” he whispered. He walked off to go join Sami, who was having an interesting conversation with Evelyn. Joe breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm on thin fucking ice._

Later in the day, when they determined it was the right time to tell Sami, they all gathered in the living room. Joe didn't leave Rami's side, and Rami held Evelyn close. Rami could feel his nerves creeping back up on him again. Evelyn always seemed to calm him down. He didn't know what he would do without her sometimes.

“Sami, there's a reason we invited you over today. Something other than hanging out,” he said with a shy smile. Evelyn could feel him trembling slightly. She cuddled up against his chest, and he rubbed her back.

“What could be more important than my presence?” Sami asked with a smirk. 

“Oh, I could name a plethora of other things,” Joe replied with a smirk. He looked overly prideful and smug. _Time to one up Sami in a way he can't get back at._ He was grinning from ear to ear. Rami softly slapped him on the back of the head and shook his head at him. 

“Be nice,” he said sternly.

“I could say the same, Mazzello,” Sami replied. He mimicked Joe's expression, completely ignoring his brother's requests. Everything was like a competition to him and Joe. Especially when it involved Rami. His smirk faultered when he saw how nervous Rami appeared to be. He couldn't take his eyes off of his trembling older brother.

Rami saw Sami's expression. _Did he already guess? Correctly? Oh no..._ He nearly flinched as he felt Joe rub his back. He looked at Evelyn who was nothing but smiles. He then looked over at Joe, who wore an encouraging expression. He nodded at Rami. Rami looked back at Sami.

“Sami, uh, you'll never guess what...” He paused to collect his thoughts. _Now or never._ “I'm pregnant; again.” He forced a smile for a brief moment. He then bit his lip and held his breath as he waited for Sami's reaction. He assumed Sami would be happy. He was happy when he heard about Evelyn. However, things could always change.

Sami gasped as he looked at Rami with wide eyes. He glanced down at Rami's belly, then over at Joe, then Evelyn, then back to Rami. “Oh my God, really?” he breathed out. “Congratulations! You two deserve this so much!” There wasn't a trace of any emotion other than happiness and pride on his face.

Rami felt his nervousness melt away like snow on the first day of spring at the sight of Sami's expression. _He's- He's happy!_ He couldn't think anything other than excited thoughts. “Thank you,” he smiled. He didn't know how else to reply to such an excellent reaction.

“You haven't heard the best part of it yet,” Joe quickly added. “We're having twins!”

Sami's smile only grew. “Holy shit, really? _Twins_?” he asked. “Damn, Joe, you really went all out, huh?”

Both Rami and Joe's faces flushed red. Joe tried to hide his laugh with a forced cough. Rami glared at Sami. “S-Sami!” he forced out. Evelyn was laughing and clapping at the scene before her. She kept her eyes on her parents, as she found their expressions hilarious.

Sami chuckled, “Sorry, I'm sorry, really.” He waved a dismissive hand at Rami and Joe. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He straightened his posture once again. “So, when did you find out? How far along are you?”

“We found out a few weeks ago, and I'm about 13 or 14 weeks along,” Rami replied. He knew there was still a blush on his cheeks, but he ignored it. He kept stealing glances at Joe, who was also continuing to blush. He handed Evelyn over to Joe, then reached into his pocket to retrieve a photo. It was one of the pictures the doctor had printed at their appointment. It was the one he has shown to Nelly and Virginia. He handed it over to Sami.

Sami held the picture carefully. “Oh, wow,” he whispered. “There's really two babies...” He trailed off. He absentmindedly glanced at Rami's belly, and he could see the small curve in the fabric of his sweater. He knew no one could see it unless they knew what they were looking for. He remembered the struggle Rami had while carrying Evelyn, and it made him worry. He didn't want to see his brother feeling that miserable again. He looked back up at Rami. “How are you feeling?”

“I'm feeling great,” Rami replied. “Much better than when I was carrying Evelyn.” He was beyond grateful that he could say that. He could continue to live life somewhat normally while pregnant this time around. He loved to get out and stay active, so being stuck inside for nine months - again - was very unappealing to him.

Sami was relieved to hear it, too. “Evelyn, how do you feel about being a big sister?”

Evelyn grinned. “Two babies!” She announced. She had finally come around to the idea of having two younger siblings.

Sami smiled at her enthusiasm. “You're going to be the best!” Evelyn beamed with pride.

Sami and Rami continued to talk about the twins, Evelyn, what to expect and just caught up on life. Joe excused himself and distracted himself with Evelyn. _They deserve some more alone time,_ he thought. He knew Rami had missed Sami dearly. He could sympathize with him. He missed his siblings, John and Mary, when they hadn't seen each other for a long time. He knew it had to be even harder when your sibling was your twin.

-

Rami and Joe invited Jasmine, John and Mary over a week after Sami and John had visited. Rami was upset when Jasmine said she couldn't make it because she had the flu, and Joe wasn't the happiest, either, when John said he couldn't make it. They understood everyone had their own lives, though, and most people were busy in the fall. They told their siblings that couldn't make it over a phone call. 

Jasmine couldn't stop gushing about how much she already loved being an aunt, and how much better it was going to be now that she was going to have two more nieces and/or nephews. She also picked at Sami for being slow about starting a family, but it was all in good fun. Rami thought he was going to cry. He looked up to his big sister, so knowing she was proud of him and happy for him was the best feeling in the world.

John almost couldn't believe it was twins at first. In fact, he refused to believe a word Joe said until Rami backed him up. John picked fun at Joe at first, then congratulated them and wished them luck. He knew they would need it. He was always happy to be an uncle, just like Jasmine was happy to be an aunt. Having two more to love didn't hurt at all.

Joe and Rami knew Mary could make it, as she didn't live too far away from them. They prepared to tell her, and hoped none of their family had spoiled the surprise.

“I'm sorry Jasmine can't come,” Joe said before kissing Rami's forehead. “I know you wanted to see her."

“It's okay,” Rami replied softly, “beyond your control. I'm sorry John couldn't make it, either.”

“Yeah... It's getting closer to the holidays, though, Rami. What did we expect?” Joe asked. 

Rami shrugged his shoulders, then looked over at Evelyn. She had fallen asleep, laying in a recliner, while playing with her stuffed animals. He smiled at her. _She's so precious,_ he thought. She already cared for things more than herself sometimes, and she was obviously ready to be a big sister. She loved babbling on about it with her parents. 

“Perfect, isn't she?” Joe asked once he saw where Rami's eyes were. Rami jumped in surprise at the sound of Joe's voice. Once he processed what Joe said, he nodded. “It's all you,” Joe said. He nuzzled Rami's shoulder, and kissed his neck.

Rami shook his head, “She's your daughter, too. I say you had a bigger part in it.”

“Debatable.”

They both heard a knock at the door, and perked up. Evelyn opened her eyes, and sat up sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She grinned at the sight of her dads, even if they did look alert. 

Joe got up to answer the door. Rami adjusted his sweater, making sure there was no possible way to give away the pregnancy yet. He knew Mary, like all women, was much more observant than any man. 

“Hello, Mary!” Joe greeted as he opened the door. “Come in! Evelyn just woke up, and we're all hanging out in the living room.”

“Hello, Joe,” she said as she stepped inside, and he closed the door behind her. “How's Rami?”

“He's great, I'm great,” Joe replied. “He's in the living room, as I said.” He motioned towards the room. She smiled and lead the way towards it. She rushed ahead of him.

“Where's my girl?” Mary asked as he entered the living room.

Evelyn seemed to wake up right away. She slid off of the recliner, and toddled towards Mary as fast as her little legs could carry her. She made grabby hands at her as soon as she was close enough to be picked up. “Aunt Mawy!” she exclaimed. “Aunt Mawy, Aunt Mawy! I-” She didn't know how to form the words. She had heard them said so many times in the past few weeks. She decided to say the ones she knew by heart by now: “Big sister!”

_Shit!_ Rami and Joe thought simultaneously. Rami's eyes darted over to Joe in the entrance to the living. He looked just as shocked as Rami. _That's not how it was supposed to go_ Rami thought. He should've expected Evelyn to repeat everything she's told, though, she was one two years old. They were lucky she had managed not to spoil the secret that long.

Mary looked at Joe, then turned around and looked over at Rami with a raised eyebrow. “What's this I hear about Evelyn being a big sister?”

“Rami's pregnant,” Joe stated. He and Rami didn't have any time to get nervous. “And we're having twins!”

Mary turned back to Evelyn. “Is this true, Evelyn?” She asked, keeping her voice high-pitched and curious.

“Yes!” Evelyn shouted. “Daddy pregnant!”

Mary carried Evelyn into the living room, and placed her on the floor so she could walk by herself. She stayed next to Mary. Joe followed behind, and took his seat next to Rami. He wrapped an arm around Rami's shoulders. Rami nuzzled Joe's arm.

“Congratulations!” Mary told Rami and Joe as she sat down across from them. “How far along are you? How are you feeling? Is everything going well?”

Rami sighed in relief. _She's calm and happy, just curious._ “I'm doing great, and the twins are fine. We got to hear their heartbeats and see them at the last appointment. I'm about 14 weeks along now.” He leaned into Joe's touch. He could feel Joe rubbing his arm.

“Please tell me you have a picture,” Mary pleaded. She had to push Evelyn's hands down, away from her hair. She wanted nothing but to see her new nieces and/or nephews.

Rami nodded, and retrieved the picture off the end-table. He handed it over to Mary. She took the picture, and her heart melted. “Awww," she said. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. “Oh my goodness. They're- They're so teeny tiny!” She looked at Evelyn. “You _are_ going to be a big sister, Evelyn!” Evelyn replied with something almost unintelligible along with some clapping. Mary still continued on with their conversation.

Joe couldn't help but smile at them. He then realized Rami had stayed relatively quiet and leaning against him. “You okay?” he asked.

Rami nodded, stifling a yawn, “Don't worry about me, Joey. I'm just tired.” He sat up to kiss Joe's cheek. _He cares about me so much._ He took Joe's hand into his own. His face flushed slightly when Joe kissed his hand. He stifled another yawn. He kept his eyes on Mary and Evelyn, even if he found it hard to keep them open. _I hope Mary doesn't mind if I took a nap?_ He let his eyes flutter shut. He hesitantly relaxed against Joe.

Soon, Joe heard soft snores coming from beside him. He kissed the top of Rami's head. _Goodnight, my prince._ He waved towards Mary to get he attention, then motioned down at Rami. The look in his eyes said he found it utterly adorable. Mary smiled over at them and mouthed, 'You two are too cute.'

'Thank you,' Joe replied silently. He looked back down at Rami. He ran his fingers through Rami's hair like he always did when he fell asleep on him. He couldn't get over how peaceful Rami looked. His breaths were steady. There wasn't a trace of tension in his entire body. Joe leaned down to kiss his forehead. _I love you, my prince. Sleep well._

-

Rami felt as if announcing the pregnancy was getting old by the time he and Joe got around to telling their friends. Every reaction made him happy, but the act of repeating it over and over had become routine by then. He decided it was best to text everyone that was in the Mr Robot cast, as they all had new projects after Mr Robot ended. The show had given them the amount of fame they needed. Rami only got congratulatory replies and wishes of good luck. The support was overwhelming sometimes.

Joe wanted to do some announcements in person, but almost everyone was busy. It made him realize he and Rami were the few in their circle of friends that were starting a family and settling down. It made him feel old. He still emailed, texted and called all of his closest friends the news about the twins. He, too, received replies of "congratulations" and "good luck". He was worried about Ben's reply, as it seemed his voice broke when he congratulated Joe and Rami, especially after finding out they were having twins. Joe hoped this didn't hurt Gwilym or Ben at all. They wanted kids, but there never seemed to be a good time for the young actors.

“I think they're all happy for us,” Joe said, trying to keep his mind off of worrying. 

“Yeah,” Rami replied. “I'm glad we're finally done announcing it. No more getting nervous.” He smiled to himself. He knew the public didn't know yet, but they could wait to announce it to them. The public would always be ready for "breaking news".

“I assume you don't want to announce it online yet?” Joe said, but it came out more as a question. He was always ready to announce it, but he wanted Rami's 'okay' first. The fans could be too much sometimes - but also very supportive.

Rami shook his head. “We deserve to keep it in our inner circle for awhile.” He leaned over against Joe. Joe put his arm around Rami, which made him blush. He tried to hide his face in Joe's side in order to avoid Joe's teasing. _Does he not know what he does to me?_ Rami wondered.

Joe smirked, “What's wrong, Rami?” He knew exactly what he was doing. He had seen Rami's reaction to his arms before. It always made him happy to know he could have such an effect on a person. It was the best the first time he'd seen them when Joe went to visit him while he was filming Bond years prior. Rami became a surprised, flustered mess as soon as he noticed how much his fiancé had been working out while he was away, and he couldn't stop thinking about getting Joe alone.

Rami uncovered his face just enough to glare at Joe. He felt Joe's arm flex slightly around him, and he let out a small gasp. “J-Joe...”

“Yes, Rami?”

Rami managed to wiggle out of Joe's grip. He looked at Joe, and he could tell his face was red by the way Joe looked at him. He leaned in and kissed Joe. It was deeper, needier than usual. He ran his hands down Joe's arms and sides. _Damn._

Joe's reacted immediately, running his hands carelessly over Rami's body. He could only feel pride when he felt Rami shiver and tremble at his touch. Nothing had changed in the six years they'd been together. He pushed Rami down, so he was on top, pinning him down. He made sure not to put too much weight down on Rami; he didn't want to hurt him, or the twins. He felt one of Rami's hand come to the back of his neck. He pulled away and looked down into Rami's eyes. Rami looked confused and needy.

“J-Joe...” Rami repeated in a small voice.

Joe smirked, “That's how we got in this mess in the first place.”

Rami's mind and heart were racing. He couldn't lose this. “Please, Joe. Evelyn is down for a nap, this could be the last bit of alone time we get.” He looked up into Joe's eyes, begging for him to continue. He couldn't read Joe's expression. No matter what he felt, if Joe didn't feel up to it, he wouldn't force him to do anything.

“But what if I hurt you... or the twins..?” Joe asked, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment. He wanted this, too, but there were so many fears pricking his mind. He couldn't ignore it.

“We've done this before, and you didn't hurt me that time,” Rami replied, feeling his breathing become unstable. He had to keep his eyes on Joe's face. He knew he was working himself up too early. It could be all for nothing. “I'll be okay, Joe, I promise. I know you'd never hurt me.”

Joe looked down at him for another few moments, looking for any sign of doubt or insecurity. When he didn't see any, he felt relieved. He leaned back down, connecting his and Rami's lips for a moment, then moved down to Rami's neck. He could feel Rami's eagerness. _He's so perfect._ He couldn't help but smile at Rami's erratic breathing and small gasps, and little twitches. _This is my fault, and I'm not mad about it._ The rest of the afternoon quickly turned into a blur as he went further, making sure to test his luck each time.


End file.
